


Alice In Neverland

by NordicPrincess93



Category: Dark Pan, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - Fandom, alice in neverland, darkpan
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Deals that were made to be broken, F/M, Magic, Neverland, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Neverland (Peter Pan), OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Rumple and pan are brothers, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), alice in neverland - Freeform, darkpan - Freeform, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: What if rumple didnt kill pan? What if Pan escaped back to neverland and found a new way to live young forever. How would Pan feel when eventually the daughter of his long time rival arrives on his island looking for answers. Will he keep her from her parents, knowing full well what they will do, or will he finally show some heart and return her? What if she doesn’t want to leave? This story contains mature themes, violence, self harm, and some kissy kissy scenes, you know the drillThis is an AU, no the characters aren’t mine but i have utilised them to make a story all of my own. Once again, AU- alternate universe. Don’t kill me.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Pan/OC, Peter Pan/Original Character
Kudos: 6





	Alice In Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short work that I wrote that inspired a different story. I uploaded it because I have no other plans for it and as you can probably tell, my steam went towards the end. Nevertheless it’s here, enjoy.

“Surprise!” Yelled the diner of Granny’s as i entered that evening. “Happy Birthday Alice!”

I grinned as widely as i could, my inner self ecstatic at the thought of a party. My outwards self putting on a brave face, gutted that i was getting older.

Let me explain. I was born eighteen years ago to Emma and Killian, you may know them as the saviour and Hook but moving on. I was cursed, as the child of a previous villain, and a hero i was basically the equivalent of the dark side and the light side. Star Wars lovers, I’m here with you, we can thank my older brother Henry for that.

Due to my parentage and grandparent-age i was destined for greatness, a new saviour, yadda yadda and all that jazz. So of course someone decided they didnt like that and so i was cursed to forever have a choice.

If i wanted to follow the light i could have my magic, but my dark side would be trapped inside me forever screaming and trying to carve her way out, hence the scars on my body. But i live my life in the dark, my light side dormant inside my chest, waiting patiently, without magic. You following? Good.

When this was revealed, my family thought that i would be able to always thrive in the light, until my eighth birthday when everything capsized and evil me had had enough and started to escape. A year later was when my cuff went on, dowsing my magic and letting my darkness roam free. Only one thing could save me, true loves kiss *hurl* i had spent years avoiding that sappy story and had instead decided to find another cure.

So back to my eighteenth birthday party, which i didn’t ask for by the way, everyone was happy and smiley and having a great time. I smiled and made sure my inner self was accepting of the smiles i gave people, she was content as long as i made it to the cake. 

My mom Emma wasn’t there as she was on duty but had given me a gift that morning, it was a charm necklace with charms that represented my family, a hook for my dad, a swan for my mom, grandma was represented by an apple and grandad had a sword. Aunt Regina was a swirl of magic and my sister in law had a shoe, my brother was a book and my niece had a flower. My brother’s father Neal was represented by a dream catcher and my real uncle neal had a bow and arrow. Almost everyone was accounted for, my inner self was in tears, I simply thanked mom as well as I could and left for school.

Everyone sang me happy birthday but as Mary Margaret was about to cut the cake a coarse voice caused all of us to jump into defensive positions.

“Hello dearies” cackled the imp. Our weapons were varied but I had noticed that Mary Margaret still held the cake knife in her hand. The imp found us amusing and had the audacity to turn my dagger into a flower “for your birthday”

“How much? There’s always a price with you” i stated plainly. The imp gasped and clutched his chest in feigned shock. After a second he magically appeared by my side, clutching my wrist cuff

“Still not found your twoo wuvv yet Alice?”

“What’s it to you? I wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasnt for you waving your stupid hands into other people’s business” i snapped my hand away, disgusted he had the audacity to touch me as well as turn my dagger into a disgusting flower.

“I think it’s pretty” inner me muttered.

“Ooooh always the feisty one” cackled the imp returning to his previous spot, with a wave of his hand he produced a sand timer. “How about a wager little Alice?” I paused slightly at the question, I was always one for a little bet.

“I’m listening”

“No alice” grumbled my grandfather hovering around me, all my family joined and we created a huddle.

“Look, I’m just gunna hear him out, if he has a cure then maybe I can be normal again.”

“True loves kiss is the cure” my grandad stated, aunt Regina scoffed.

“And who the hell could ever love me?” I asked fiercely.

“We all love you Alice” stated my grandma, proudly.

“Yeh but you’re my family, you’re supposed to love me.” I retorted “plus, you’re Snow White, you love everyone.” She nodded her head thoughtfully, my words ringing true.

“Just be careful alice” murmured my father. “This crocodile has some sharp teeth.”

“Thats why you trained me to fight all those who would oppose me, crocodiles included” i sarcastically snapped. Everyone looked at me as a twinge appeared in my stomach and i doubled over. “Inner me would like to apologise and say thankyou for the training.”

“Well thank you inner alice” he snapped at me. I just glared and spun back around to the imp.

“What do you want rumplestiltskin?” I folded my arms over my chest and stood as defiantly as i could.

“Why, Alice” tittled the crazed thing “i want you to be as happy as me, but you are running out of time.” He pointed to his sand timer again.

“You never said I had a limit on how long this curse was.” The imp simply cackled again and tapped the glass.

“The timer is how long you have until only the kiss can save you, until this sand runs out you have a chance.” He stepped forward to look me in the eyes, my family stepped forward too, weapons still at the ready. “Don’t you want a way to avoid twoo wuvv’s kiss.” My ears perked up at the thought of finally finding a way out.

“What is it?” Demanded my grandfather.

“And why have you never mentioned it before?” Sassed aunt Regina, fireball still in her hand.

“There is an island that holds a magical waterfall that can cure anything, even a curse.” I turned to my family to test his truth but there was only horror on their faces, they lowered all their weapons and aunt Regina dropped her fireball, I watched as it fizzled to nothing on the floor. There was only one place my brave family feared.

“Dad?” I approached him carefully. 

“I’m only afraid of one thing in this world alice” i knew that, i knew what the imp was suggesting, i had heard the stories of the magical island and the boy. “There has to be another way, something that doesn’t involve that island” pleaded my father, he was in agony at the thought of going back to that island, although knowing dad it was the fear of never being able to get back home that scared him more.

The imp giggled and skipped.

“Only one way to cure the curse,

Is the water on the island of youth.

If you survive then you will thrive, 

And return home, that’s the truth.

Only one that you must fear,

He’s always watching, always near.

No heart and no cares the boy king knows,

Only he can help you my dear.”

“Boy king?” I questioned.

“No no there has to be a different way alice. You can wait for the kiss, your true love will turn up I’m sure of it.”

“Surely if pan was alive he would be older” started Regina. “I mean, look at Henry”

I looked at my brother, he was older and slower but he was still strong.

“I’m afraid dearie that pan went back shortly after giving up on henry here, he is still a boy” giggled Rumplestiltskin.

“And he is the only one who knows where the water is?” I asked

“No, I know where it is-“ my father began.

“She must go alone!” Shouted the imp, startling all but me, i didnt frighten that easily. My family started talking over each other, the noise was deafening and rumple stiltskin seemed to be enjoying the din of arguing.

“STOP!” I yelled so loud that even inner me jumped. Silence answered my outburst.

I had waited for years for a cure and suddenly here one was, right in front of me, my family had taught me well, I could take most of them down including most of the boys in school. I was strong but had been surrounded by people telling me what to do for years. I had had enough of being the cursed little girl that people avoided on the street. I decided to be like my brother and write my own story, to my own way and make my own choices.

“Alright imp, i will go alone but i want to say goodbye first.”

“Nope” giggled the imp and waved his hand, i had enough time to turn to my family, my ebony hair whipping around my face, i caught a glimpse of my fathers fear before he vanished and only trees remained.

“Oi! I didnt get to say goodbye!” I yelled to the air. “Rumplestiltskin!” I paused waiting for some inkling of him to appear. I spun around to check but i was alone. “Rumplestiltskin, you stupid flea bitten imp, i didnt even get to open my gifts!” Only bird song and the gentle breeze were my answers. I dropped to the ground and looked for tracks, i was determined to find food and shelter before nightfall. 

“Lost?” I whipped around dagger flower at the ready and found a boy, he looked my age but his bright green eyes screamed ‘youth’ “ooh a flower, careful with that you might hurt yourself.” I made a mental note to my inner self to fix my dagger and put it back in my pocket.

“I’m sure i can find my way thank you.” i snapped and wheeled back around only to find his face inches from mine. “Oh lets not start this, I’m not in the mood.” His eyebrow raised and i saw a flash of darkness in his face that I’m sure my inner self would have feared.

“You know who i am” he stated plainly.

“Who doesn’t, wearing green and always in the way.” I wound around him and walked a few steps until he appeared in front of me again. “Move, Pan.” A cocky smirk joined his raised eyebrow, i wanted to slap it.

“So you do know who i am. Let me guess who you are.” 

“Yeh no im not doing this.” I wound around him again and stopped when he guessed perfectly.

“You already know who i am which means you have a family member that knows me, you show me no interest and dont even pause which means youve been taught to avoid me. Your hair is as dark as night with eyes the colour of the sea, you carry a compass in your pocket and your posture indicates work with a bow.” I stared at the boy. “I’d say you were a charming but you’re too young for that, no, you’re the daughter of something much darker.” I looked down to check my necklace was hidden, it was, he wasn’t guessing.

“Go on then Pan, tell me who i am.”

“The daughter of hook and that stupid saviour, Emma. You’re Alice Jones.” He seemed pleased with himself. I spun to face him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“Thats captain alice jones to you”

“Oh really, well i dont see your ship anywhere” he feined looking around. A sudden stab in the gut doubled me over again and he seemed confused by my action.

“Oh and my mother isnt stupid.” Pan advanced slowly toward me.

“Why are you on my island daughter of hook? Are you ill? Seeking respite? Or just come to cause trouble?” He backed me into a tree but kept coming towards me.

“How about we make it a game pan?” His face stopped inches from mine and his face lit up. It was my father’s secret weapon, when faced with pan always mention a game.

“What kind of game?”

“Well its kind of more of a deal” i stated, but he was still interested.

“Go on”

“I’m trained, like you said, i know how to hold my own. I can fight and i can be useful around camp, just dont expect me to be nice or kind.” He smirked at this. “I dont expect much in return, just the directions to the magic water.”

He visibly flinched at this and backed away slightly but his face stayed stern. “Now why would you need that?”

“I’m cursed, i held up my hand and showed him the cuff” he smirked and reached to remove it. “No i jolted and snapped my hand back.”

“If that is your curse then its pretty pathetic.”

“The curse is underneath pan. This cuff contains my light side.” Pan scoffed. “Its not a joke, im cursed to be one or the other and only the water can heal me.”

“The best way to break a curse is true love’s kiss, and i doubt anyone would fall in love with you”

“Good, i dont need stupid love to make my way in life.” Pan smirked as if pleased by my answer, i wasnt a sappy girl. “One week under your command, ill do whatever you ask, in return for directions to the water.”

“You understand that i can keep you on this island forever” he stepped forwards, face once again inches from mine. I caught the smell of a summer breeze mixed with fresh dirt and realised the smell was him. My inner self swooned which made me determined to hate this boy like i had been taught to. “I always get what I want, miss Jones”

“I knew what i was getting into and if you wish me to stay then i will stay, i wont like it but at least with my curse broken i can be normal.”

“Who the hell wants to be normal?” Pan scoffed, i scoffed back.

“Uh, me dumbass, or did you not just hear a word i said?” Pan grabbed my wrists and pushed me into the tree, my inner self wasnt swooning anymore, he had his hand on my cuff, she was petrified. Nose to nose the boy had the audacity to threaten me.

“Watch your tone girl or ill kill you right here and you’ll never be normal.” I twisted and pulled and dropped the boy to the floor, his hand still holding my cuff behind his back.

“Come on then fly boy, kill me, because i have passed the point of caring. This island will either kill me or cure me and if it doesn’t cure me then i may as well be dead.” I released him the same time he released me and he shot up ready for more. “Ive been fighting this my entire life pan” my voice rising. “If you want to kill me, the daughter of your enemy then come on” i held my arms out. “Kill me.”

He sped towards me, knife at my throat and pushed me to the ground. His hips were flush with mine and his eyes were staring into mine. 

“If i wasnt so scared of the knife I’m pretty sure i would find this sexy” mused my inner self, this raised a smirk to my lips. Pan caught sight of it and dropped even lower to whisper in my ear.

“Bold move lost girl, but i think ill keep you around a little longer.”

He sat up straight and put his knife away, still straddling my hips he put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. I heard the cheering voices approach and slightly panicked. 

“You better run lost girl” smirked pan. “My boys love a good game of hide and seek, give them one.” And with that he disappeared off me only to reappear in one of the trees. I bolted as fast as i could and headed for the one place my father said was always safe, tink’s hut.

“You only have to believe on that island alice” i could hear my brother Henry’s voice whisper in my mind. I believed i could find tink’s magically protected hut and sure enough it was suddenly in view but so was pan, standing and smirking in front of it.

“Cheaters never win, lost girl.” I kept going but swerved to the right, now i knew where i was with Tink’s hut i could find the hiding place that uncle neal (Henry’s dad) made when he was here. Before he died last year he always made sure i knew the way around the island and his cave was always a safe spot.

I burst through the barrier that had been placed on the entrance and jumped behind a rock, even if pan could see in, he wouldn’t see me. Soon the night grew dark and i felt a shrill whistle call me deep in my soul. Pan.

I left the cave and ran to the sound stopping in a group of boys. Pan gestured to me, a dark look on his face.

“I’m disappointed boys, not one of you could find our new lost girl here.” He glared at the boys and they all backed away from me. “I guess that makes her official, back to camp, if you can find it.” Suddenly all the boys vanished and pan smirked at me with that raised eyebrow of his and winked at me.

With a gust of wind i found myself in a treehouse, looking around i realised it was the one henry told me about that belonged to Wendy. Pan was in front of me, a pleased look on his face.

“Well done lost girl, now i just have to ask.” I raised my eyebrows at him and slid my hands to my hips waiting for his question. “What happens if i remove that cuff?” I snatched my hand back and stepped to protect myself.

“Whatever you do to me Pan, beat me, kick me, torture me, whatever you do, do NOT remove this cuff!”

“Dangerous are you? Trying to protect me? Oh i can feel the love already” he feined happiness and placed his heart on his chest.

“No, I’m protecting myself. Do not remove it.” He stepped forward again “swear to me pan!” His eyebrow raised again, either impressed by my demand or curious i didnt care. “Swear it”

“Ill do no such thing lost girl, if i want to do something then ill do it.”

“Then you may as well kill me Pan because if this cuff is removed then ill kill myself” he scoffed. “I’m serious, ill start pulling my hair out, hitting myself, killing myself. Not straight away, ill have about 48 hours of sanity but after that its all downhill and the only thing that will save me is this cuff.” Pan seemed genuinely interested and fascinated. “Oh come on pan, you cant be that much of a monster?”

He visibly flinched and grabbed my wrist, of course my cuffed one, and pushed me against the wall. “Anyone would think you like me Pan, you keep pushing me up against things, now if you aren’t going to kiss me or kill me then i suggest you let me go” he opened his mouth to speak but i beat him to it. “Oh and if you wanna lock me up in a cage then by all means do, nothing fazes me.”

“I was simply going to say that you can stay here tonight but if you want the cage.”

“Oh this isnt about what i want Pan, you’re the king of neverland, you get what you want.” He paused before sneering in my face.

“Watch your tone lost girl or i may just-“

“Just what pan?” I sassed back. “We have already established you can do anything to me and i wont care.”

He smirked and with a flick of his wrist there was a shooting pain in my elbow. The pain was excruciating but i didnt show it. “Is that all you got?” His eye twitched and his face faltered for just a second before he vanished. I checked the room and released the breath i was holding, tears streamed down my face and i grasped by elbow. Dropping to my knees on the floor my inner self was in agony, heartbroken that there was someone so cruel in the world. Rumplestiltskin had nothing on him.

Grateful to aunt Regina for slightly changing the magic of the cuff i removed it myself with ease and felt my magic return. 

It took a few seconds but my dark side was back in, here i was, alone in the dark, a searing pain through my elbow. Slowly my magic climbed through my body and as soon as it reached the tips of my fingers the room burst to life. The lights shook themselves on, the broom and the mop started cleaning, the spiders packed up their cobwebs, and the bed dusted itself off to reveal the same colour bedsheets i had at home. My elbow slowly started to crack itself back together and i breathed a sigh of relief. My dark side had released me to fix the small amount of things i could fix and for that i was grateful.

“As soon as the elbow is healed, bring me back, just in case decides to come back in the night.”

I caught sight of myself in the mirror and nodded. And then i saw my hair i gasped at the knotted mess and instantly changed it to it’s silky self. I caught sight of tears in my top and instantly changed to my favourite pajamas. Despite our differences, my dark side and i could agree on one thing, blue was my colour. My long sleeves hid my dark side’s previous escape attempts and my shorts were long enough to cover the scars on my thighs from the other attempts.

Once the pain in my elbow subsided i tearfully replaced my cuff, i felt the darkness suck me in and soon i was back.

Wiping the tears from my eyes i picked up the now still broom and dimmed the lights just enough to still be able to see the room, in case of any late night visitors. I settled under the sheets and bid myself goodnight, hoping that no one at home missed me too much

———————-

Pan pov.

The girl frustrated me. She was impossible to frighten, her family had trained her too well. I led in my hammock I couldn’t seem to rest, i turned my hammock into a bed but i still couldn’t sleep. With a growl i threw my shirt back on and went to remove my problem.

Stood in her room, i noticed it was clean, the sheets were fresh and the spiders were gone. Finally deciding on killing her and removing the problem, i leaned over her knife in hand but something stopped me. I glanced at the girl that showed no fear and felt confusion, hate and.....no, not that. My eyes caught the attention of her cuff and knew straight away what to do.

I felt a thrill go through my spine, I finally knew a way of frightening her. Slowly i removed the cuff and waited for something to happen, after a few seconds i was bored and turned to leave, only for her eyes to shoot awake and reach for the cuff in my hand.

“Give it back peter please you have no idea what you’re doing!”

“I know exactly what I’m doing girl!”

“Peter please” she clung to my hand and i looked deep into her eyes. There was something trying to get out of her head, i could see it. “Peter” she whispered, eyes watering. “I dont have the strength to keep her in, if you dont give me back the cuff then...” she paused tears streaming. “Oh i cant say it, he’s too scary” she shouted to the air.

“I’m not scary” i smirked “I’m lovely” i grinned and a simple action that had previously made her livid had made her pause in confusion and fear but she had a slight smile on her lips, matching my own grin. “What the hell is going on with you Alice Jones?”

“No, i-” I waited whilst she had another internal struggle with herself. Finally she opened her eyes and sighed. “Peter i will tell you, please give me the cuff and you will know everything” 

I paused to think about what the hell was happening. For one she was calling me peter, secondly she was saying please and three her tears could fill the mermaid lagoon. This was a totally different person sat in front of me i was sure of it. But damn my curious self nodded and i carefully placed the cuff back on her wrist and waited. 

I moved closer to her on the bed when her eyes were closed, almost nose to nose I could smell something sweet and realised it was her. As sweet as a summer flower. Her hair looked soft and she had changed her clothes although I had provided nothing for her, especially something blue.

A few seconds passed of me studying her then suddenly her eyes shot open and i was met with a rather angry glare. “I told you not to, pan.” And with that came a punch that i assumed had been coming for a very long time. I chuckled deeply, using magic to heal my now throbbing nose, and climbed off the bed.

“Well, princess, you going to spill or what?” So she began and told me her story. About 15 minutes later when she had finished, there was a long silence as we both waited for a cocky comment from one of us.

“Now get out” she growled. Knowing full well I could bug her about it in the morning i bowed low and vanished back to my room. I smiled to myself in the darkness. She hadnt used the words, she had tried to keep that hidden from me but she had magic, clear as day, and i wanted it.

————————

Alice pov

I didnt sleep again that night for fear of Pan being a little asshole again. I stayed up and worked on my accuracy with my dagger, no longer a flower, and the wall.As dawn started to appear i slipped out and ran to the beach. Watching the waves i sang to myself, my inner self providing lyrics.

“I am a lost girl, in neverland,

Always on the run from Peter Pan,

And when he’s bored he plays a little tune, i cant hear it yet but I bet i will soon,

Run run lost girl they say to me,

Away from true love, back to family,

Neverland is home to lost ones like me but 

Lost ones like me arent free.

Neverland is home to lost ones like me but....”

I drifted off as i heard a twig snap near me.

“Oh no, please continue, id love to hear more about me.”

“Get lost Pan, I’m not in the mood.”

“Tired are we, i will say getting punched in the middle of the night isnt my idea of fun.”

“Well i quite enjoyed it, i should punch you more often.” I looked out onto the horizon to see the sunlight finally fill the sky.

“No one is coming for you alice.”

“I know, they wont be able to find a bean in time, although i believe they will try their best to rescue me, i bet that crafty imp with have a trick or two up his sleeve for keeping them busy.”

“Imp?” Pan raised his eyebrow again, if he doesn’t stop I’m going to punch him again. 

“Rumple-“

“Stiltskin.” He finished. “Yeh he is a bit of a crafty one, but he always has been that way.”

“You known him long?”

“He’s been my enemy since the day he was born.”

“You say that like....”

“Like what?” He moved nearer and i could feel his breath right on my ear. He was standing so close behind me i could feel his body, warmth and could almost feel his eyes checking me out.

“Stop that? I’m not a peice of meat pan.”

“Oh we are back to Pan now are we?” He raised his eyebrow and licked his lips “last night I’m sure you called me peter multiple times”

“That wasnt me” i moved to return to the little house but Pan stopped me with a grip to my wrist, his breath once again on my ear.

“Oh but it was you, wasnt it. Another you.” My eyes caught his and i moved to punch him again only to find his hand blocking me. “Last time i did this i broke your elbow, i remember the way it cracked” he spat.

“So?”

“So” pan once again moved closer, his eyes fixed on mine. “Its healed rather nicely dont you think, almost as if someone used magic.” His stupid eyebrow raised again and he released me. “But of course that would be crazy, i own all the magic on neverland, and i dont remember healing you, I also don’t remember giving you something blue.” His eyes travelled down, checking out my pyjamas but I was sure he was looking at more.

My response though was to walk away, his laugh following me back to the camp. I removed my cuff for a few minutes to allow my inner self to breathe and get us dressed, she very wisely braided our hair and put us in an outfit similar to pan’s in colour but much more fitting to form. She even magicked up a belt with some weapons. I remembered to thank myself and left for breakfast.

While we all ate i caught pan checking me out again which was a stupid move, i was sure i had punched him last night but his face was unmarked. Stupid magic boy i muttered under my breath.

“Boys.” Pan stood and addressed his followers. “Why dont we allow our lost girl to decide a game?” All eyes turned to me. 

“Quick alice, one he will like” my inner self shouted “bow and apples!!”

“I’m sure my grandmother and my aunt would be proud of this one” i grinned. “Last one to the beach will be target practice for apple archery” i smirked.

“Well when do we start?” piped up a boy.

“Now!” Pan and i shouted in unison and both took off running towards the beach, it took a moment to register with the boys and soon we were all out of breath on the beach. Pan did a head count but one was missing. We all tracked back and found him tied up to one of the trees.

“Well well well” started Pan and magicked an apple onto the boy’s head.

“Woah no you dont, he was tied up, thats cheating.”

“Well then he shouldn’t have been weak enough to tie up”

“Well then lets have two targets, whoever tied him up gets tied to another tree and becomes target number two, only this time with an apple in his mouth for being so afraid the first time.” Apparently that was the right answer for pan and he spent the next few minutes testing the boys to figure out who did it. Inner me was distraught.

“You cant do that” she screamed in my head. I flinched but showed no sign of distress. I spoke back in my head.

“It was the only way to stop an argument between me and Pan, cheaters never win”

“But do they deserve to die?” I ignored her answer and waited for pan to tie the boy up. Luckily the lost boys were all good shots and all either missed the boy or got the apple on his head but no one dared shoot the apple in the other boys mouth, no one came close. Soon enough pan had grown tired of their pathetic attempts and handed the bow to me.

I stepped up to the mark my inner self fighting me the whole way, screaming and clawing to get out, now i knew what it feels like to be in her shoes but I couldn’t help it.

“Will you shut up!” I yelled in my head.

“Having trouble?” Pan nudged.

“No, I’m eyeing up my shot, give a girl some room.” I took my aim and caught one of the boys whisper to the boy next to him

“She needs more room for her fat butt”

I felt my rage burn and at the last second fired my arrow into the tree between the boys and their conversation. Within half a second i was on the boy’s throat with my dagger.

“You wanna say that again you little shit?!” I growled into his face. The boy paled and shook his head, in my peripheral i saw pan shaking with laughter.

“Thats why you dont insult girls mate” he yelled. I head butted the boy in front of me and his nose erupted in a torrent of blood. I let him fall and pointed my dagger at his face.

“Next time, it wont just be your nose that will be bleeding.” The boy hobbled away clutching his nose, tears in his eyes.

I was determined to show off and so went back to my mark and fired another arrow. Direct hit. I walked up to the poor sod tied to the tree that just saw his life flash before his eyes, removed the apple from his mouth and studied it in my fingers. 

“Funny thing about apples, the arrow-“ i removed the arrow to add emphasis “usually always goes all the way through.” I stabbed my arrow into the tree next to the boy’s face, smirking as he jumped “i guess its just your lucky day, eh kid” i chuckled and took a bite of the apple. I took a few steps backwards, bowed slightly then sauntered off laughing, leaving a clearing of boys in silence.

—————————————

Hook pov

Emma was going to kill me.

“Where did she go?” Started David

“What did you do imp?” Screamed Regina igniting another fireball.

“Bring my sister back!” Yelled Henry, sword at the ready.

The people around me were livid, ready to fight. I had only one question.

“What do you get in return?” I stated plainly to the crazy creature dancing in front of me. He stopped and turned to stare me in the eyes.

“True love she will find, the outlook is bleak.

Your daughter will fight, but will lose in a week.

For merely I want more than anything,

Is a weak spot for my brother, the young boy king”

With those words he vanished.

“Did he just say what I think he said?” Regina worries, once again letting the fireball in her hand go down. Henry stepped forward.

“Rumple wants alice to fall in love with Pan so that he will break her curse, so that means”

“Alice will be Pan’s weakness” David stated.

“But alice isn’t weak or stupid, she couldn’t fall in love with him.” We all turned to Mary Margaret “could she?”

“I don’t know love, but if he does fall in love with her then he will never let her off that island, come on, we need to get something before we set off”

“What could we possibly have that could defeat Pan?” Sassed Regina

“A swan” I winked.

——————————————

Alice pov.

Once again I couldn’t sleep, I found myself walking the island, not for anything in particular but to exhaust myself. The days were full of training and fighting, dangerous games and lots of climbing. But still I wasn’t tired enough to sleep.

“I’m obviously not working you hard enough little captain.”

“Take a hike fly boy” I sighed. “Oh Wait that’s right, you can’t fly”

“Who says!?”

“Everyone” i sniggered and raised my cup of hot coco to my lips. I had asked my inner self very nicely for this well needed coco, she graciously provided new clothes and a new hairstyle too.

“Where did you get that?” Demanded pan, pointing at my cup.

“Get what?”

“That?”

“What” 

“The cup”

“What cup?”

“In your hands”

“What’s in my hands?”

“The cup?”

“What cup?” Pan growled in frustration, he was as easy to mess with as my mom, i sniggered once again to myself.

“Want some?” He paused, confused by my question. “It’s still warm.”

“You poisoned it”

“Oh come off it, I’m not you!!” I started to walk away. “Your loss”

“No wait” he grabbed it from my hands and tried some, his eyes went wide as he saw the mug refill itself. I winked at him and he continued drinking.

“What is this?!” He grinned, a chocolate moustache coating his lips.

“Heaven” I sighed and took the cup back. I used my sleeve and reached up to wipe his lip. He didn’t flinch or move, he let me wipe it. Suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed mine, feeling for the cuff. “Yes it’s still there pan”

“Then How is that mug filling up, why are you being nice? What is going on?” I sighed, I was getting under his skin, good.

“Can’t a girl offer a drink of coco without being questioned?”

“But you-“

“I What?”

“You-“ he gestured to his lips.

“You had chocolate everywhere, What was I going to do? Let you tarnish your scary reputation” I laughed at this and he smiled too. “Did you know that chocolate is the most calming food substance in all the known universes?”

“Well I don’t feel calm”

“Yeh that’s probably all the sugar I put in it” I giggled again feeling relaxed. He smirked and for some reason we started walking down the beach. “I have magic” i stated after a few moments.

“I noticed” he responded, a chuckle on his lips.

“I only have the magic when I’m in my nicer state of being.” I saw his confused face “cuff off”

“Oh, when you call me peter?”

“Yeh her, anyway I really wanted to just drink a barrel full of hot coco whilst walking on the beach but obviously that was impractical due to the sheer weight and the fact it would go cold.” I saw pan nod and continued “I take the cuff off every night to fix my hair and change my clothes, I asked her for some hot coco and she obliged. By the time I got to the beach I had drank it all but looking down the mug had refilled.”

“That’s.......nice?”

“She is nice, she’s my lighter side, much like Mary Margaret, she’s always happy and positive, it’s disgusting sometimes but times like this I’m grateful that I have her.”

“Why not just be dark?”

“Because I get little surprises like refillable hot coco, new clothes, fresh bed sheets every night. I never ask for that stuff. Not even my mom would do all that stuff for me.”

“Emma never made your bed?”

“Nope, when I stayed with aunt Regina and grandma they always gave me fresh sheets and clean pajamas every night.”

“Must be nice having a family that cares”

“Did you have a family pan?” 

I expected him to push me away but the coco was working, a spell aunt Regina had taught me, sleepy head she called it, not a full sleeping spell but it made you trust your surroundings and everyone you meet, you dropped all your walls and spoke the truth. It was all I had when I was younger, for almost a full year I was in this state to protect me, before the cuff of course. As such I had developed a slight aversion to it, it still worked of course but not as bad, poor pan had no idea what I was doing to him.

“My family were cruel, they nearly abandoned me and rumple. But we were too clever for them and kept finding our way home.”

“Rumple?” I plucked up all my niceness and batted my eyelashes. “Peter” his eyes found mine, I could tell by his eyes a part of him was still there, he was going to have a wicked headache in the morning. “Tell me who rumple is, you can trust me”

“Rumplestiltskin, my brother” my mind still had enough strength to whir and panic but I held it together and took another sip of coco. As if sensing more questions he touched my shoulder and magicked us to a tree. “This is where I abandoned him, my poor little brother.”

“How old were you?”

“I was about 14, he was 6” 

“So Young!” my inner self gasped

“I’m sure you didn’t abandon him Peter.” His back touched the tree as he slid slowly down it, he placed his head on his knees and sobbed. I put my cup down in the sand and knelt next to him.

I was in shock, I had heard stories of Peter Pan and stories of this pan. The two were so different but at the same time alike. Raised rough he was almost double the age of the brother I assumed he had to help raise, he was only here to live out the childhood that he had always wanted.

“Boy” I placed my hand on his and his head shot up. I gently wiped a tear from his face. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I’m a monster” my walls were down too and I found myself pulling him into a hug. My hand stroked his hair as his arms tightened around my waist. 

“No, Peter” I whispered “those people did a terrible job of raising you, you aren’t the monster, they are.” He sobbed again, tears soaking the fabric on my shoulder.

“Stay with me Alice” begged the boy in my arms, his face lifted and once again I wiped his tears. “Just a little longer”

“Okay peter, I’ll stay a little longer but then you have to go back to your own tent, wouldn’t want anyone thinking I get special privileges during the night” we chuckled together and stayed in each other’s embrace until I felt my cloud start to dissipate. I started to move but realised Peter had got heavier, leaning back slightly I saw his eyes closed and his face peaceful. Gently I moved to remove my cuff and took peter back to his own tent. 

The inside was simple, a single bed with messy covers took up almost all of the space. Using my magic i refreshed the sheets and carefully tucked the boy in. I had removed his shoes and placed them carefully by the bed. Looking around I saw nothing but a mess, I tidied and cleaned many items of clothing with my magic before folding them neatly on a chair in the corner of the room.

I vanished back to my little house and noticed the stain of coco on my wrist from Peter’s lip.

“Don’t you dare” threatened my darkness, creeping from within. “We got under his skin, hopefully this will make him angry enough to want us off this island”

“I know but-“

“No buts!! We are here for the water, we can’t love our families mortal enemy!!” I sighed and made the coco vanish too. Once again I put on my cuff and climbed under the sheets.

The next morning I awoke to a chill wind and the sound of seagulls. I shot awake and found myself on the top of a cliff, still in my pajamas. Pan appeared next to me, his face showing nothing but loathing. I decided to play it safe and stupid. “Pan what’s going on?”

“You know exactly what you did to me last night!!”

“No I don’t, can we talk about this somewhere warmer?”

“You poisoned me”

“What?!” I thanked my drama teacher for the face that I pulled next. “I don’t understand, we drank from the same cup, how could I have poisoned you?”

“You made me care” cue my confused face.

“Care? I don’t get it how could you-“ I cut myself off and buried my head in my hands, cue the best face that always got my audience crying, complete with tears. “Sleepy head”

“What?!” Growled pan, his face showing slight concern. Time to take it home I told myself and burst into tears. Suddenly the wind stopped and a slight warmth engulfed me. My room. “What the hell is sleepy head?”

“Were you going to push me?” I asked between sobs. It killed me appearing this weak but pan was buying it. He dropped lower to look me in the face. “You were weren’t you! I didn’t poison you!”

“Then what did you do” I sniffed and made a point of wiping my face.

“A long time ago when I couldn’t sleep my aunt Regina taught me a spell to lower walls and induce calm, we called it sleepy head.”

“A spell” I nodded.

“I must have magicked it into my coco to make me feel better and with a refillable cup I must have got a larger dose, you must have had a lot too, you drank almost two mug fulls.” Pan thought this through. He had no idea it wouldn’t affect me the same as him but I could see the wheels in his head turning.

“So your other self thought it would be nice for you to calm to help you sleep” I nodded “then why did you offer me some?”

“Like I said, walls go down, I must have been feeling generous, I don’t know I had so much, I can’t really remember.”

“I woke up this morning in a tidy room with fresh bedsheets, was that you?”

“Must have been. I don’t remember, sorry” pan stood to leave. “Really Pan, I’m sorry”

“For what?”

“Accidentally drugging you, probably invading your privacy, do you have a headache?” I asked as he flinched clutching his head. He nodded and flinched again at the movement. “Oh, here.” I removed my cuff and put my hands each side of his head. His green eyes captured me and I nearly dived straight in.

“Stay strong Alice, my dark side warned”

I closed my eyes and removed the pain, waiting for it to dissipate a risked a question.

“Is your head still cloudy or just painful”

“Both?” he shrugged. I nodded and smiled, eyes stills closed, refusing to look at him. A touch ever so soft on my top lip made me jump slightly but I kept my eyes closed. “Alice” he whispered, his breath close to my lips. With a whoosh I removed his pain and the clouds and suddenly he shot back as if realising what he was just about to do. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the wall, my cuff was still on the bed.

“What the hell was that?!” He growled in my face. 

“You were under a spell it was an accident I I I swear” I stuttered. My dark self was angry, trying to get out to help me. No one could help me. “I’m sorry peter I was meant to spell myself not you” his eyebrow raised and his smirk reappeared.

“You have to punch him” my dark side yelled.

“I can’t, I can’t!” I thought back.

“You can!”

“Why?!”

“Why? Because he makes you horny, come on Alice!!”

“He doesn’t make me horny you dirty thing, he frightens me!!”

“Yeh but you love it” I snapped back to reality at her comment. As if hearing my thoughts his hands snaked down my shoulders till they rested on my hips. My breath was ragged, as he pushed his body against mine, I could feel myself blush at his actions. His head came closer and closer towards my neck pushing my head slowly to the side. His breath was caressing my neck, the feeling made me shiver.

“Interesting” he chuckled, I could feel the rumble in his chest under my hands, wait when did they get there. “So what happens if I do this.” Ever so slowly his lips lowered to my neck, over and over again the slow kisses made their way up and down my throat. His hands grabbed my hips tighter and one of my hands found its way to his hair. Without warning his teeth plunged into my neck and the pain caused me to grab tighter with my hands, he groaned against me and I realised the game was too much for me, I was getting pulled in.

“Abort mission” my darkness yelled. “Push him away”

“I don’t want to” Peter had gone back to kissing and with a smooth motion he had lifted me into his hips and swapped neck sides. I could feel everything and I didn’t want it to stop.

“Alice don’t fall for this. Why are you so weak!?” Screamed my darkness, but I didn’t respond. I pulled my hands from around Peters neck, not sure how they got there, grabbed his face and kissed him.

When Mary Margaret and David had mentioned true love’s kiss they had always described a kind of shock wave emanating from them, Emma had described the same when she kissed Henry. Nothing like that happened with me and Peter, in truth the only shock wave was my darkness trying to escape in a fit of fury. For once in my life I ignored her. I kept kissing and peter kept kissing back, we were inseparable until a scream could be heard outside.

“Pan” yelled one of the lost boys “Pan she escaped. With no hesitation he put me down and with one last kiss he gasped “don’t move, I’ll be as quick as I can” with a wave of his hand his red lips and sweat vanished and he left.

I collapsed against the wall, gasping and clutching for my neck.

“Idiot, just what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?!” Yelled the voice in my head.

“I’m doing what I want” I sassed back and stood to check out the definite bruise that was forming. The mirror didn’t lie, there it was, as dark as night.

“And you call me dirty” muttered the darkness. I smiled to myself and changed quickly. After an hour of pruning myself, hiding my neck, I allowed my dark side to deal with the consequences of the morning and put my cuff back on.

I checked outside but no one was there, I checked all the tents and I even climbed a nearby tree for better view but no one was even in sight.

Suddenly voices could be heard in the distance and I dropped down to check. Sure enough boys started to appear wounded and limping. I couldn’t see pan. A crash alerted my attention to his tent and I rushed in to find him doubled over on his bed, a deep gash in his side.

“Heal yourself” I said matter of factly.

“Oh she let you out to play huh” he sassed.

“Just heal yourself” he chuckled.

“Dreamshade” he spat. One word that would be meaningless to others but was everything to me. 

“So why didn’t you go to the water?” His face turned dark.

“Because it’s gone” with those words my world turned upside down.

“That’s not right rumplestiltskin said that-“

“He lied Alice!” I stepped back. “You should know of all people that my brother lies.”

“Isn’t there anything-“ I started

“No there’s nothing else for you or me Alice, we’re finished. Both of us”

I refused to accept my fate and turned to his pile of papers, I grabbed what I knew to be one of his maps and stormed out. Father had never told me where the water was, he hoped I would never need to use it. I stormed off with my map and headed towards the mountain. On the way I tried saying many things that I was, but to no avail.

“I am a pirate”

“I am a villain.”

“I am a hero”

“I am a lost girl”

“I am.........so confused” i yelled to the sky. “Who am i?!”

“No need to shout dearie.” I whipped around and found rumplestiltskin sighing on a log his grin wide and his clothes green like Pan’s. “Pleased to see me alice?”

“Not really, unless you can help me?” The imp clicked his tongue.

“You dont get something for nothing dearie. You know Pan’s weakness, i want it.”

“I dont know what it is ive only been here a few days.”

“Oh come on alice, you know his weakness.” I sighed at the imp.

“No i dont rumple, if i did i would tell you.” Suddenly he was in my face.

“Mind your attitude miss jones or i may just cut out your tongue”

“Well then you will never know Pan’s weakness.” The imp paused.

“Okay you got me there. You keep your tongue, I give you a cure and then you can find out Pan’s weakness.”

“Only one problem with that, imp. You sent me here to find the water, there is no water, how can i trust you in this deal if you cant keep your end of the bargain.”

“Oh did i forget to tell you about the water” he sassed. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised one eyebrow, i had learned this from Peter.

“Okay you made your point. I will tell you the name of your twoo wuvv if you get me Pan’s weakness.”

“But what do i get?” The imp smiled cruelly and grabbed my cuff.

“You get your freedom, and you get to save Pan. Its a win win.”

“I dont want to save Pan.”

“Oh dear me deary, it seems that some part of you does.” My inner self looked sheepishly sorry, i sighed.

“Fine. You give me the cure for Pan, i get his weakness for you and then you tell me the name of my true love to break the curse, that you placed on me in the first place might i add, and then we go our separate ways.” The imp bowed.

“Pleasure doing business with you deary.” And with that he vanished. A bottle appeared in my hand, and i took off running back to camp.

——————————————

Pan pov.

The pain was excruciating, that stupid Indian had escaped using our weapons dowsed in dreamshade, i was stupid to think that i could survive anything. The shadow warned me that i wasnt completely invulnerable but i didnt listen. I led on my bed and closed my eyes, waiting for death to take me.

A commotion outside woke me and i heard the boys talking to alice outside. Sweet alice, was so shy and timid around me she made me feel so powerful but regular alice just ticked me off. I didnt know if i wanted to kiss her or kill her, i opted for neither and waited instead for sweet alice to make an appearance.

Sure enough in she strode with an almost empty bottle in her hand. She dropped a single drop to my wound and stepped back. A few moments later the pain subsided and my wound healed itself.

“I think i speak for all the lost boys out there that we need to stop dowsing arrows in dreamshade.” She laughed. I furrowed my brow and remembered the time she shot an arrow into an apple then ate the apple. “A thankyou would be welcomed”

“Thankyou” i mumbled. This time her brow furrowed. “What?”

“I never actually expected you to say it” she said rising to leave.

“Wait.” She turned to face me and the look in her eyes warned me to ask more than one question. “First, how did you survive when you ate the apple, secondly where did you get this from, the water is gone.”

Her face crumpled in thought so i adjusted myself to sit, she flew to my side and helped me up. “I used practice arrows that had been freshly made, they had no dreamshade on them, as for this....” she drifted off. I pointedly turned to look at her. “I made a deal, but dont freak out” she felt me move and panic filled her eyes. “Hear me out”

“You have ten seconds to explain” i yelled jumping of the bed and standing over her.

————————-

Alice pov

Knowing he preferred the nicer me I slowly removed my cuff and waited.

“I’m waiting” growled Pan.

“Rumple was the one that cursed me, remember, he said he would save your life and the lives of the lost boys if i gave him one thing, then in return for that he would give me the name of the person that would break my curse. We had an argument about the lack of water and then we made another deal but i found a loophole.”

“There are no loopholes with my brother.”

“But what he asked for, you dont have one.”

“And what is it” he growled moving nearer, his hand on his knife.

“A weakness” i looked up at him through my eyelashes and saw him visibly shake. His face turned from on of anger to one of fear.

“You stupid girl of course i have a weakness, and now he will use it to destroy me.”

“No no he wont Peter because you just lie and tell me something else. When he tries it then he will fail.”

“You just called me Peter”

“Oh is that your weakness?” I sassed as much as i could.

“No” he genuinely smiled, shook his head and closed his eyes. “Youre my weakness alice.” He sighed, eyes opening to see my reaction.

My inner darkness was furious at such a weak comment, but i did my best to cover up the flutter of my heart. “Thats a good lie Peter, ill tell him that” i grinned but his face remained stoic. “No, no, i cant..... why?” He simply shrugged in response. Something made me replace my cuff and i let my darkness take over. 

He saw the change in my face before he felt the sting of my hand on his face. “What was that for?!” He Yelled.

“I don’t know, hitting you usually makes me feel better!” I retorted. He rubbed his face slowly. “We have to tell him something he will believe.”

“It’s too late alice, it’s been spoken, he knows it now.”

“Then why does he need me to tell him” pan simply shrugged. A few seconds later his eyes widened. “What is it?”

“We have visitors miss Jones, and you’re going to love who they are”

“No way” I gasped.

—————————

Hook pov.

It had been a long few hours trying to get hold of tiny and his stash of beans, but we succeeded 

“lucky I never got rid of all of them” joked Regina.

We were on the deck of my ship once again. Emma, the charmings (all three), Regina, Henry And myself. We were determined to find alice before that demon kissed her. Mary Margaret hoped that because she had two sides then maybe her darker side would be stronger to resist pan. We were all in agreement that we hoped the same thing.

Emma threw the bean when we were all ready and came up near neverland, we wasted no time arguing or even speaking until we got to shore, once again Emma took charge and we marched forward. A few hours into our search we came across tinkerbell’s home which was now abandoned. We settled down and took turns guarding, we were headed for the water on the mountain.

“Why hasn’t he found us yet?” Sighed Regina “I just wanna throw a fireball into that punks face”

“Calm down mom” assured Henry “pan knows where we are”

“He probably already has alice locked up.” Retorted Regina.

“Look” started Emma. “Alice can take care of herself, she probably made a deal with Pan and is sitting in his camp right now planning how to make a run for it” a voice from outside piped up.

“Or maybe she already has a plan but needed her family to hurry up and do it with her.” We all clambered out of the hut and sure enough there was alice smirking at us, arms folded over her chest. Emma made the first move and ran straight to hug her, we all followed suit and sure enough the whole family was hugging, even Regina.

“Well well isn’t this touching” came a voice from behind alice. We all jumped to attention and drew our weapons, except alice. The boy came out of the shadows and for a second I was confused, the voice was slightly lower, the muscles larger and the legs longer but no doubt about it, pan.

“Oh shut up pan, you’re just jealous because you didn’t have a family like this.” Alice retorted in her usual sassy way. Pan just scowled at her. She turned back to us and began telling us everything. A few minutes later she finished her story and turned to pan for the plan but he shook his head.

“That wasn’t everything, was it, little captain. Or your family would have torn me to shreds by now.” Pan smirked.

“Watch it fly boy or it won’t be my family that will tear you to shreds” Alice glared, she had her mothers spark and my mouth, I was proud of her resolve. Emma smirked at me and I knew she was proud of alice too. I decided to save pan from getting gutted by my bloodthirsty daughter.

“Come on pan just tell us the plan, we can act it out, get the water and be on our merry way”

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy captain, for you see” the boy paused and took the time to emphasise each word. “There is no magic water”

“But that’s impossible, it was here last time.”

“Dad that was like 20 years ago?”

“So it just, vanished, I highly doubt that” sassed Regina

“Aye, I’m with the queen” I retorted. “There must have been a reason.”

“How should I know?!” Sassed pan. “I was chasing Henry when it happened.”

“Can we not bring that up?” Piped up henry,” I still have nightmares.” Pan’s eyebrow raised at the Henry.

“Wow, Henry, what happened? You look awful, was growing up really that bad for you?” Sassed pan

“You don’t wanna know” sighed Henry 

“Look can we just get to the plan?!” Asked alice, obviously getting stressed at the time wasting.

“As you wish princess” Sassed pan, bowing low. “Basically, you guys take alice home and I stay here.”

“No pan that wasn’t the deal.”

“You need rumplestiltskin to tell you who your true love is, I don’t need to be involved.” Pan turned to leave

“Woah, hold your horses, we had a deal”

“Yeh well I’m backing out of it, you don’t need me for your happily ever after”

“Pan we need to defeat him” pan took two steps so he and alice were almost nose to nose.

“No, you need to defeat him. Now get off my island”

“No” pan revealed a sword and held it to alices throat, this was a big mistake on his part.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me” she pulled out her knife and they started sparring, they moved almost like they were dancing. Suddenly she ran past and took my sword. She and the demon faced off and just as they were about to hit one another Mary Margaret shouted.

“Alice, pan is your true love!!” They both stopped and stared at the woman. “Rumplestiltskin told us, and looking at you both, right now, it’s true.”

“She’s right, snow and I fought like this remember.” Added charming.

Alice dropped my sword almost in shock but pan seemed unfazed. “Pick up the weapon Jones, I won’t kill an unarmed woman.”

“Well that’s exactly why I’m not picking it up.” She flicked it back towards me using her foot. “There, now I’m completely unarmed, you’ve been allowed to kill me since day one but you still won’t. I’ll leave.”

Shocked pan lowered his sword. “What? Why?”

“You said you wanted me to go so I’ll go.”

“But-“

“No no, you’ve said your piece, you want me dead and or off your island so fine, you win, here I go” she turned to us and started walking “back to the ship, let’s go” Mary Margaret refused to move, her gaze was fixed on the demon boy who in that moment didn’t look like a demon, he looked like a simple lovestruck, heartbroken boy. He dropped his sword to the floor and hung his head. I shooed everyone else off whist Mary Margaret and I stayed.

“Peter” she started warmly, her mothering charms seemed to be working as he looked up at her, no hatred or anger on his face. For the first time since I had met this demon he seemed to show sadness and loss, because of my daughter. “She is running out of time, she may not show it but she cares”

“I know”

“How do you know?” I dared.

“Her other side, her kinder one, we-“ he trailed off, she had done exactly what I had taught her to do when stuck in a situation like Pan, go straight for the heart. 

“I know we’ve had our differences mate but if the imp is right and you are her true love then she needs you. Imagine how powerful she could be when she becomes whole, all you have to do is kiss her.”

“I already have” pan dropped to his knees, the boy was distraught. A part of me was angry for knowing that my daughter had kissed him but seeing how badly she had broken him by walking away made me realise how much this demon cared. He had finally learned to love but she had finally had enough and walked away. Mary Margaret Piped up.

“You only kissed one half of her, i was right, all of her needs to love you.”

“But she doesn’t.”

“She probably does mate, that’s the thing with Alice, when her kindness is gone she doesn’t show any feeling.”

Suddenly a caterwaul of whoops and cheers came from behind us. Pan recovered quickly and put his fingers to his lips in a shrill whistle. Sure enough came the lost boys with my family in a trap, Alice was nowhere in sight.

“Report” pan declared. All sign of feeling was gone, his face was stoic.

“We caught them following our lost girl to the beach, they were prepared to attack.” Announced one boy.

“Very good, escort all of them back to the ship they arrived on and send them on their way. If any are hurt it won’t be me you will have to deal with, it will be alice.”

All the boys visibly flinched at her name and I felt a wave of pride that quickly vanished when I realised his intent. “You can’t keep her here pan.”

“Sure I can hook, I can keep her locked up in a cage until the day we die.”

“I won’t let you, pan, you traitor” I was tied up and thrown into the ship with my family, it took a few trips on the long boats but finally the lost boys left us in the middle of the ocean empty handed, no alice and no cure.

—————————

Alice pov

I had seen the whole thing, pan had done it to protect my family, I knew that, but still a spark of me refused to accept his actions. Mary Margaret said he was my true love, she must have been wrong, nothing happened when we kissed. Rumple lied to her too.

When the coast was clear I crept out of my hiding place and approached pan. “Do you think it’s true?”

Pain and hurt was etched on his face I was confused. “Were you actually going to leave?”

“What? No you idiot, it was the only way to keep my family safe, besides, we can kick rumples butt without endangering them.” Pan nodded.

“To the cave?”

“To the cave”

Sure enough when we approached rumple was sat on a boulder near the entrance. “You two kissed yet?” He asked.

“Yep, it was lovely” grinned pan.

“Meh” I joked.

“Well then why are you still wearing that thing?”

“What this?” I held up my cuff. “Because I need it.”

“But you kissed him” 

“Yes”

“Well then you shouldn’t need it anymore”

“I don’t understand, of course I need it, it’s not like Pan is my true love.”

“But yes he is”

“No he isn’t”

“But he is”

“Look as much as I would love to do this all day, I kissed him but I’m still cursed. You lied to my family, pan isn’t my true love”

“But he is, you just haven’t fallen in love with him yet” suddenly rumple froze, a stone he had picked up had squid ink on it that peter had precariously placed hours before.

“Come on” I yelled. Pan removed the dagger intended for his brother but stopped when he saw the hourglass on a necklace around his neck. “Never mind that, come on.”

“It isn’t an hourglass for you, it’s, it’s for me” his hand faltered and instantly I grabbed and pushed. The dagger went straight into the dark ones heart and froze him solid, it wasn’t the dark one dagger, no neither of us wanted that but it was coated in dreamshade and with enough squid ink on that rock to last three days it would hopefully give us enough time to escape.

“Come on peter!!” He didn’t hesitate and we ran toward the beach, suddenly the island started shaking. And the lost boys joined us. “Everybody in the boats come on!!”

We climbed into the long boats and peter used his magic to make us go faster, luckily we reached the Jolly Roger in seconds and were pulled on board by my very confused family. The last one on board was Pan, pulled up by my father. I ran to the helm and started yelling directions, once my father had figured out what needed to be done he took over and I ran to the boys “help out where you can, you’re going to need to prove your use.” They all nodded and got to work, all except Pan. I removed my cuff and floated us to the crows nest. 

We watched together as neverland sunk into the sea, not to be seen again for a very long time. I allowed peter to lay his head on my shoulder and with a flash from the bean we were back home. I put my cuff back on and climbed down, leaving Peter with a kiss on the cheek.

“Now alice will you explain what the bloody hell all that was about?” So I began.

“Neverland was the dream of two brothers that a long time ago became reality, the older of the two decided that living there was much better than living with his family and decided to crown himself king. In order to do so he had to prove his loyalty to the island and so chose it over his younger brother, cut to a few years later and here we are, the island failing because of the hatred in the younger brother’s heart. The hourglass wasn’t for me, it was for neverland, that’s why I had to hurry, if I hadn’t have been on that island with you guys coming to save me, all of us would still be there. Does that make sense?”

“In a way alice, Yes” Piped up my grandmother.

“The old crocodile tarnished Pan’s life on the island as revenge.” Stated my father.

“He tried to have you go down too, hence why he sent you to the island” added grandfather.

“He thought he needed my heart when in fact-“ started Henry.

“All he needed was the hateful Rumplestiltskin to go down with neverland” finished Regina.

“Is that all of it?” Asked mom.

“Apart from the fact he expected me to be weakened by true love’s kiss which would have rendered me unable to leave neverland” added Pan, having finally come down.

“Two birds one stone having me and Peter go down with neverland” I added.

“Well what do we do now?” Added Henry.

“Well” started Regina. “The boys will need a place to stay and as the queen slash mayor it’s my job to find them a place.” 

“Aye until they get their bearings they can work on my ship or help with odd jobs around town.” Grinned my dad.

“Grumpy is always complaining he needs more hands in the fields” added grandfather

“And I’m sure granny could do with some more help in the dinner or the inn” added grandma.

“As long as none of them end up in my cells then they are all welcome to stay here in storybrooke.” Added mom.

“Okay then.” Grinned Regina “What do you think boys? We are a small community and as long as you behave I’m sure we can all soon consider everyone family” the boys looked at pan, i butted in.

“You don’t have to follow Pan anymore, but if you want, you could all stay together in the woods nearby?”

“You know my plan alice” stated pan.

“Yes but seeing as it’s a stupid plan Ive elected to ignore it.” I grinned at him, Henry nodded, proud of my reference and I winked at my big brother.

“But alice im a villain here.”

“So was I” added Regina

“Me too lad” added my dad

“Oh and don’t forget my sister zelena” added Regina. Pan didn’t seem persuaded.

“Hey” I placed my hand on his arm “one day and night here, that’s all you need. And yeh sure people are going to look at you funny and turn the other way on the street but it gets better” I looked to my father and Regina and both of them nodded their heads in agreement. Finally pan nodded and father pulled the Jolly Roger into the port.

Fairy godmother and many others including the dwarves were still on the port. As we stepped off the gangplank, grumpy and the others stepped forward.

“Well that didn’t take long, let me guess, prisoners?”

“No, these boys will be joining us in town as new residents.” Proudly started Regina.

“What about Pan?” Grunted grumpy.

“He’s staying too” I announced as peter stepped onto the dock in front of me.

“So I don’t get to beat anyone up?”

“Oh come on, Leroy, give them a chance, they’re just kids.” Persuaded grandma

Sure enough a few minutes later we were all at Granny’s and everyone was talking about field work and baking, all the lost boys found places they wanted to be, except pan. I watched him skulk out of the door, and followed quietly. For the first time since I met him he seemed lost. His life on neverland was simple, keep the lost boys, play all day and kill strange visitors. But now here he was, faced with an uncertain future in a land where everyone hated him. I didn’t feel pity for him, in that moment I understood him. He stood outside and simply looked at the stars.

“They’re different than on neverland.” I stated making him jump. “Sorry, I watched you sneak out. Wanna go somewhere quiet?” He nodded. 

I took his hand and led him to my hideout. We trekked for a short time into the woods until we reached my treehouse, I had built it myself a few years ago using magic, and always came here when I needed a breather from life. Pan assessed the room and sat on the bed, he seemed grateful for some peace and quiet. I turned to leave him some time to think.

“Wait alice.”

“Yes Peter?”

“Stay?” In that moment I couldn’t say no, my inner self was distraught at the thought of leaving him and so I sat next to him, my hands in my lap. “Alice I-“ he stopped himself quickly and shook his head. “Thank you for helping me, but I can’t stay here in storybrooke.”

“I know, you need your freedom and stuff, you could always visit.”

“No i-“ he paused. “I- you- you deserve better and if I am your true love then I’m a bad person for going but if you love me and I stay then I will be- I’m not making sense I know but-“

“No Peter, you’re making sense and I understand. You don’t have to make the choice you know.” His brow furrowed. “I don’t know what love is, but I can’t imagine a day without you, I used to hate you but seeing how you reacted to me possibly leaving you, you looked how I felt. I- I-“ 

I leaned forward and kissed him, the boy I was sure I loved. Sure enough a shockwave went out and shocked us both. Suddenly my inner self was gone and pan lifted his brow at my shock. It sent a shiver through my spine, I ripped the cuff off and felt nothing, no sucking me into myself, just me and my magic and “peter” I gasped looking at my wrist. I felt a single tear run down my face, peter stood up and gently wiped it away.

“Yeh, me too.” And with that he kissed me deeply, pulling me closer. We spent the night in my little treehouse just talking about a possible future and taking it in turns to kiss the other. For the first time in my life I was content and happy.

—————————

Alice Pov

A few months later storybrooke returned to a new normality. The lost boys had found their trades and were working professionally, some of them with their own small flats that had been built in a block just for them. 

Mom and dad had taken in Nibs to help with cooking and cleaning, mom’s condition made bending over a chore, plus she would need another pair of hands when my little brother or sister arrived. Nibs also became dad’s second in command on the Jolly Roger which became a favourite among the lost boys as a place for sword practice with my grandfather.

As for peter and myself after some light magic training with aunt Regina we became pretty good hunters which helped my mom out in the station quite often, soon we ran the station together in preparation for mom’s new arrival and we quickly took the chance to modernise everything in sight. Peter took side jobs helping gepetto and Pinocchio in the workshop and even helped Belle in the library after days when the lost boys would come in searching for new books to read.

I on the other hand helped my aunt Regina with odds and ends around the town. We all became a close knit community and all had accepted peter and the lost boys. Everything was fine until one day peter seemed shifty, he and dad had been chatting that morning and I just chalked it up to a lost boy behaving badly or damage that peter had to pay for. That evening in our treehouse I finally addressed his fretting.

“Okay, fly boy, spill”

“Spill what?”

“Why are you nervous? What are you hiding? Did something happen?” Pan just chuckled and smirked, hands across his chest. He had developed greatly the past few months, his face had filled out and a faint shadow of hair covered his jaw, his muscles were more defined and he had grown a few inches. He was the sexiest, most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, the love of my life, my Peter Pan.

“Come on captain Jones, I don’t hide anything from you” he paused. “Jones, that’s a nice surname, but I don’t think it suits you, why don’t you have my name instead?” And pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. “I made it myself, and yes, before you ask, I checked, it fits.” He raised his eyebrow and grinned.

“You cocky bastard” I laughed and threw my arms around his neck.

“Is that a yes?” He murmured into my hair. I pulled away.

“No” his face dropped I could see his brow furrowing, I kissed his confused brow and whispered “it’s a hell yes you idiot” we laughed and he punched my arm lightly as punishment then he knelt down and placed it on my finger. He was right, it fitted perfectly. Blue and green stones complimented each other in between a spattering of diamonds, it was breath taking.

“Oh and your mom gave me this it’s her and your dad’s blessing” he handed me a small charm in the shape of pan pipes. “It’s meant to represent me.”

“But you don’t play them anymore”

“I do” he laughed, no one hears them anymore.

“Do you?”

“Hear them? No, I’m not lost alice, I’m right here with you.”

“And here you’ll stay right?”

“Forever”

The end


End file.
